Broken
by Soulofpurity
Summary: She cried,he saved her. She was about to die, he saved her. Naraku has been taking action and wants to kill Kagome after using her. Inuyasha must save her and protect her. Which may lead to confessing!InuKag not AU


**A/N: Yes, I know that I'm REALLY not supposed to be making another fic, since I'm not finished my others. But, oh well. Who knows, this may be a popular one? Hopefully improved, seeming as my signatures have! **

**Ages:**

**Kagome: 17**

**Inuyasha: well I have no clue but in our years, 18**

**Sango: 17**

**Miroku: 18**

**Shippou: umm, 8?**

**Disclaimer: Pinch me I must be dreaming.**

* * *

"Ahhh that feels soo good!" Kagome yawned.

The gang had been traveling a good 3 hours, before stopping for the night. Kagome, who had been injured in battle, was bathing in the hot springs with Sango. The 2 guys were already asleep. Well, Inuyasha seemed to be asleep, but he was really awake, keeping a good eye on the surroundings. The night had seemed peaceful, though, a little too peaceful for his liking. What bugged his was, the demon that had been one of Naraku's minions, had said that he would be back for Kagome. This minion, called Minikaru, had injured Kagome during the fight, a deep wound in her side. They tended to her wounds, and let her take a bath.

_Flashback_

"_Inuyasha, you may have won this battle, but you have not won the war." Minikaru sneered. "I WILL be back for that miko, for that is what Master Naraku wishes. He has told me of her powers and I can only guess that he wants to use her to see the Shikon Jewel Shards, and then finally put an end to her life. Don't worry, I will be back." And with that, the clawed demon disappeared into the setting sun of the evening._

_Minikaru was a sun demon. With long, 8 inch claws growing from his tanned fingers, a smirk tinting his ugly, painted face. He had blue stripes on his cheeks, and black lips, and black eye paint. He was quite short, wearing a plain midnight blue kimono, with white stars and red drops all over it. His fangs were only an inch or 2 long, his hair was spiked and was dark green. He was indeed a very unstylish demon._

_End of flashback_

So Naraku wanted Kagome for the jewel, did he? Well, Inuyasha would have to see about that.

**Back to Kagome and Sango **

"Sango, do you think Kohaku is still with Naraku?" Kagome whispered. She looked over at her brown-eyed friend. Sango had been searching Kohaku for about 2 years.

Sango let out a very small, longing sigh, "I don't know, really. I wish he'd escape one day, though. If ever we reunited, I'd be able to teach him so many things and then we'd be able to rebuild our village."

Both girls gasped as they heard a loud shrill throughout the forest. Inuyasha had also heard and jumped from his tree, waking up Miroku. Both men were now alert, both ready for battle. Suddenly a thought hit them. Kagome and Sango!

Kagome and Sango covered themselves once hearing a rustle in the bushes. Surprised, they looked up to meet the most scared, sea-blue eyes they had ever seen. The eyes belonged to a little girl around the age of 7. She had a deep gash in her left leg, and was lying limp on the chilled forest floor, beside the water. Kagome was about to get up to help the poor girl, but just then Inuyasha and Miroku appeared, staring at the now naked standing girls. All four blushed deeply. Surprisingly enough, Kagome didn't sit Inuyasha, seeming as they were all to focused at the unconscious girl in front of them.

"You two, turn around while Kagome and I dress ourselves." Sango commanded. They did as told and once they 2 females were fully clothed, they kneeled down by the smaller child. They checked for a pulse, and found a very faint one. She was breathing, but barely. If she didn't get medical attention soon, she would die.

"Inuyasha, carry her on you back and take her to Kaede's. She needs to be tended to."

Nodding his head, Inuyasha questioned her, "And what about you?"

Kagome thought for a moment, "Sango and I will investigate. When she's better, ask her what happened. Oh and, don't be to rash on her."

"What the hell are you thinking?! You're injured, and this also may be a trap set by Naraku and Minikaru! And also you could be injured farther, and I wouldn't be-"

He was cut off when Kagome had yelled sit at him, "Do as I say, Inuyasha! I sense shards near by, I can protect myself!" With that, she and Sango ran off in the direction where smoke was emitting.

Raising his head, Inuyasha stared dumbly after the two females. By now they were already fully gone, he had lost track of their scents. Sighing, he got up and glanced over at Miroku.

"Well, no use fighting her, is there, Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned.

Inuyasha shook his head, loading the child on his back, "Fine, I'll let her win this time. But once we are done we're going after them. Got it?"

* * *

Kagome and Sango stopped after about 20 minutes. Fire was blazing high into the sky. The village that had once been peaceful was now a pile of ash. Kagome felt a deep ache tugging at her heart. She felt this every time she saw so many wounded people, who never deserved such a terrible fate. Just then a thought hit her. The jewel shards were getting closer by the second! Who could it be? Naraku's shards were much stronger, Kouga's were definitely no where near, and the others could never travel that fast.

She heard a warning yell from Sango, who was now far away from her. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Minikaru glaring at her. Of course! Minikaru had only 3 shards, but hid the aura well.

"Well, wench, ready to see Naraku?" He muttered. That was the last she heard before blacking out.

* * *

**Well? Don't worry the other chapters will be longer. This was only an intro into the story. I'm hoping everyone liked it well, what are you waiting for? Press the little purple button and review! p**

**Stuffie**


End file.
